Compounds of similar structure, and the use thereof as PAI-1 (plasminogen activator inhibitor-1), have been described in the prior art WO 01/074793 (PCT/US01/10307).
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable blood glucose-lowering effect. The compounds were intended in particular to be suitable for the prevention and treatment of diabetes mellitus.